


Infatuation

by mdchica83



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdchica83/pseuds/mdchica83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity watches Oliver. What she doesn't know is he watches her just as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Olicity fan fiction I wrote awhile ago. I am bringing this over from FFnet. I do not own any of these characters, just the story idea. Enjoy!

She had a new hobby. It didn't involve her computers or latest comic books. Nor beating the latest level on her video game. No...her hobby consisted of watching the sweat roll down Oliver Queen's back as he worked out. 

Felicity tried not to be too obvious about her hobby. She made sure his back was to her before looking at him over the rim of her glasses. Her incredibly vivid imagination pictured him walking towards her, towel slung around his shoulders, breathing hard and with one thing on mind. 

Her.

She sighed. But that never was the case. She was his IT girl. The girl he went to for complicated analysis of drug filled syringes and bullet ridden laptops. She knew that when he dreamed at night, it was of his brunette ex-girlfriend. Not the "blonde", with the glasses and amazing ability to babble and say inappropriate things whenever he was around. 

Not that she couldn't continue to allow her mind to wander to the many ways she wanted to explore Oliver Queen's delectable body. 

In her mind she traced his abdominal muscles with her tongue. He would moan because what she did to him felt so good. She'd loosen those green leather pants he wore as the Hood and reach inside to grip him. She'd stroke him and watch as his breathing quickened and muscles tense as he came closer to the edge. At that moment she would lower her head and take him into her mouth. He'd come, chanting her name.

It was an ongoing fantasy that at times made it difficult to work. Especially when he seemed unable to workout with a shirt on. Any woman would have a few dirty thoughts enter her brain at the sight of him hot and sweaty. She would definitely spend a lot of time thinking about how he'd look with his pants off and laying down in her bed. How it would feel to have his lips against her own and how passionately he would kiss her.

Felicity felt flushed at the thought of his lips touching her anywhere. She fanned herself slightly and turned back to her computer. Work. She had to work. Not ogle her boss. No matter how ogle worthy he was.


	2. A Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is edited by me. Please let me know if you see any glaringly obvious mistakes. Thanks.

Oliver watched Felicity as she became absorbed in her work She pushed her glasses back and dived into the intel she was going through. Today she wore another distracting shade of pink across her lips and had her blonde hair pulled back in its usual ponytail. Mostly what he noticed was the gray pencil skirt she wore that seemed to embrace her curves and make her legs appear even longer.

He knew she watched him. The heat of her gaze seared him and chipped away at his resolve not to give into temptation. At those moments, he would remind himself that Felicity was his friend. She wasn't just his IT girl or sidekick. She was someone who knew him better than anyone else, even Laurel. She believed in him. Some days her belief was what got him through his darkest nights.

There were times when he wanted to forget she was a true friend; that he wasn't the Oliver from before the island. The person he pretended to be in the public would have used any means necessary to get her into his bed. He would have used her obvious crush on him to lure her back to the Queen manor. He'd tell her how beautiful she is and how much he craved the feel of her hands on his arms. That he imagined buring his nose in her hair and breathing her in.

The Oliver from before wouldn't have let honor or guilt get in the way of making Felicity his. He would have said screw friendship because he badly wanted to screw her. He'd feel no guilt for taking advantage of her and walking away the next day.

But now...now he was the Hood. He wouldn't walk up behind her as she typed away at her keyboard and brush her hair off her shoulder. He wouldn't lean down and brush a kiss along the nape of her neck. He wouldn't turn her chair around until she was facing him, remove her glasses and lean down and kiss her lush lips. His hands wouldn't travel up her arms until his hands cupped her face as he deepened the kiss.

He physically hurt that he would never find out if she was as talkative while making love. Would kisses down her smooth stomach render her speechless? Or would she moan and pull on his hair? Would she scream his name as he made love to her over and over again?

Oliver ran a shaky hand over his head. If he didn't stop his thoughts and focus on the mission tonight, he was going to push aside all scruples and seduce her. Or he would get himself killed because his mind refused to stray away from thoughts of her smooth skin and soft gasps. To distract himself, he decided to do some target practice.

Each thunk of an arrow hitting its mark reminded him the mission was what he needed to focus on. He couldn't allow himself to stray away from the plans he made while stuck on that island. Bringing down all those on his list took priority. No matter what he felt for Felicity or how difficult it seemed each day to contain those emotions, he knew he had to remain in control.

Releasing one last arrow, he couldn't help but think about how good he and Felicity would have been together.

  



	3. A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to give in.

Focus.

Focus.

Focus.

Do not look behind you and watch, no matter how fantastic the view would be. He cannot know that on a daily basis you fight the urge to climb him. Mmm...tear his shirt and pants off and have your way with him.

Felicity was strong. She'd been resisting the temptation that is Oliver Queen for two years. She was not going to break just because he was using the salmon ladder. Her hormones were not going to get the best of her, no matter how many grunts and moans she hears from him.

Determined, Felicity looked at the screens in front of her. She had important information to track. Distractions, even hot sweaty ones, couldn't overshadow their mission. They were steadily making their way through the list of names in Robert Queen's notebook and the Hood was beginning to be looked at as a hero rather than vigilante. Oliver patrolled almost every night, with backup from her and Diggle. They were busy and doing a lot of good. Allowing herself to give into her hormones may destroy the family dynamic they had.

A loud groan from Oliver did not help her resolve. She heard him land on the ground a few feet behind her. He was probably wiping his glistening chest with a towel and searching for a bottle of water. She looked over and saw the large bottle of water she placed there when he began exercising. Getting up from her desk, she grabbed the water and turned around.

Felicity bit her lip when she caught sight of Oliver. He was holding the ends of the towel around his neck. Sweat rolled down his chest. She was momentarily distracted by sweat that rolled beneath his pants. Even more so when she noticed the slight bulge. Startled she looked up and saw him looking at her.

"I....I got you some water," she explained. "It's not Evian, just plain spring water. I wasn't sure what you liked. If you want Evian, I'm sure you have a some upstairs. Why are people so obsessed with Evian water? Water is water right? I mean, we get naked and shower in it..."

Oliver's raised eyebrow made her realize what she said. "I...I didn't mean we as in me and you. In the shower. Naked." Did she really just say the word naked again? Could she be anymore obvious?

"I'm just going to zip my lips now before I embarrass myself even more," she told him. Pushing her glasses up, she walked over to him and handed him the bottle of water. "Here.  Drink."

Instead of taking the water, he just looked at her. Had the whole naked shower thing finally reach beyond his comfort zone with her? As much as she wanted to see him naked in the shower, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable with her babbling.

She took in a deep breath, ready to apologize, when she got a whiff of him. Her brain short circuited and all she could think about was leaning forward and breathing in his scent. She could smell his cologne, sweat and some other scent that was purely Oliver Queen. If they were to ever make love, she would rub herself along his body just to imprint his scent all over her body.

Oliver stepped closer, crowding her personal space. Instead of stepping back, she looked up into his eyes. A gasp escaped her lips. He was looking at her like he wanted to devour her. Looking at her and demolishing the internal debates she had with herself just a minute ago. All she wanted to do at this moment was breach the small amount of space between them and kiss him.

He reached up and brushed her cheek with his hand. "Felicity, you confuse me."

A shiver ran down her spine at his touch. "You're not the first to tell me that."

His hand reached behind her and tugged her pony tail. "You make me want things that I can't have."

Felicity's heart rate accelerated. She bit her lower lip, which seemed to almost elicit a moan from Oliver. "What things?"

His hand brushes along her bottom lip, causing sparks to shoot through her body. "I want to bend you over your desk, hike your tight skirt up and sink into you."

Felicity stumbled at his words, her knees going weak. Oliver steadied her by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against his body. "I want to take you back to the shower, strip both our clothes off and make love to you against the shower wall."

His breath caressed her ear as he continued. "I want to kiss my way down your body until I reach your pussy and devour you."

She only had so much willpower and right now it was crumbling as he explicitly told her what he wanted to do to her. And she really wanted it all. Her mind and body were in total agreement. Her hormonal self that was jacked up with sexy thoughts, was doing cartwheels around the room. Her fist was pumped and she was screaming with joy. She was already ripping her own clothes off and sweeping every item off her desk.

Though them sleeping together would change things between them, her body was desperate to join itself with him. Instead of giving into the doubts and worries she had earlier, she grabbed him by his shoulders and crushed her mouth against his.

 


	4. A Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They give in

The shrill ringing of her alarm startles Felicity awake. She groans, not quite ready to say hello to a new day. Part of that reluctance was due to the man who was currently pressing light kisses against her neck. She reached over and smacked her alarm, silencing its annoying sound.

"Oliver," she moaned as he ghosts his hands up her back. "I have to get ready for work."

He nibbles her ear, causing a pleasurable shudder to run through her body. "I'm sure your boss will understand if you call in sick."

Turning around until she faces him, she reaches up and brushes her hand against his cheek. "I'm sure he will, since he had such a late night. He might not even be in the office today."

Oliver captures her hand and presses a kiss into her palm. "I can guarantee it."

Felicity chuckles as he rolls her onto her back and settles himself between her legs. She arches her back, relishing the feel of his body against hers. The hours she had fantasized about being this close to him, touching him, pales in comparison to reality. Everything was more. That first time, up against the wall at Verdant, was one of the hottest sexual experiences of her life. The things he did to her body. The way he seemed to imprint himself into her skin until she wasn't sure where either of them began and ended. And his scent! God! When she broke apart, calling his name, his scent surrounded her. When he finally came, shuddering in her arms, calling her name over and over again, she'd never felt so connected to another person as she did in that moment.

**Last Night**

_She kissed him. Just launched herself at him and dived into his mouth. Part of her was floored by her boldness. She didn't do things like this, especially with a guy like Oliver. She was the computer geek. He was the billionaire who also happend to be hot. Frankly, she thought she'd be having fantasies about him forever._

_The other part of her was focused on the fact that Oliver was returning the kiss, with a great deal of enthusiasm. Heat pooled to her center as his hands trailed down the curve of her back. The things he could do with his tongue should be celebrated. As he licked into her mouth and devoured her tongue, she knew these kisses were not a means to an end. They were real. They were the entree before desert. She was ready to feast._

_She nipped his bottom lip before soothing the sting with the sweep of her tongue. Oliver's hands tightened around her waist, and brought her closer to the heat of his body. A gasp escaped her lips when she felt his erection brush against her center. He felt so good...and so big. Perhaps she would be nervous if lust wasn't clouding her usually sound mind. However, all she could think was how hard and ready hew as for her. How she made him so desperate that she could detect the slight tremble in his hands as he ran them up and down her back._

_Things quickly escalted from that point. It seemed that one little meeting of his erection and her hot center, detonated their control. Oliver ripped open her shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere. Acting on impulse, and her deepest fantasies, her hands dived into his pants, wrapping around his hard dick. He broke their kiss and leaned his head against her shoulder as she slowly stroked him. He was smooth, hard and hot all at once. She felt the tremble that went through his body and the hitch in his breathing when she swept her thumb across the head of his dick. After a few more strokes, he reached down and stopped her._

_Looking in her eyes, he told her, "As much as I love what you're doing, I want to be inside you when I come."_

_She gave him one more quick squeeze before letting go. She stepped back slowly, flashing him her best seductive smile. Reaching behind, she unhooked her bra and let it slide down her arms onto the floor. Oliver's eyes zeroed in on her breasts, aching to taste and touch._

_Felicity kicked off her shoes and shimmied her way out of her skirt and pink lace underwear. She could feel the blush spreading from her cheeks and to the rest of her body. He brought out a bolder side of her, one she didn't know existed until this moment. Even though she was nervous, standing naked in front of him, she was also so incredibly turned on as his eyes devoured every inch of her._

_"Your turn," she told him._

**Present**

Oliver felt like he was being welcomed home as he slides inside of Felicity. The feel of her around him is one of the most pleasurable experiences of his life. He'd been with more women than he cares to remember. He had even felt more than lust for a couple of them. But none of them made him feel like every question he had in life was answered whenever he looked into her eyes. Felicity brought light into his life when before all he thought he would ever have was darkness. She saw him, the real him, and still wants to be with him.

He groans as she wraps her legs around his waist and arches closer to him. As he looses himself in the heat of her body, he thinks back to the moment when she first stood before him completely bare.

**Last Night**

_Oliver wants to trace the path of the blush that envelopes Felicity's body. Starting from her cheeks, down her neck, across her clavicle, to her breasts. Whenever she blushes, he wonders how far that blush reaches. Sometimes he sits at his desk at work and thinks of ways he'd rid her of her blouse to follow that blush. Diggle called him out once after he caught him staring at her. Now, here she was, in front of him, naked in more ways than one._

_Eager to feel her naked body against his, he quickly rids himself of his pants and pulls her into his arms. At the feel of her breasts against his chest, they both groan. He runs his hands down the curve of her spine to her delectable ass. She cries out as he rubs his dick against the juncture of her thighs. He wants nothing more than to plunge into her heat and take the pleasure he knew he will find in her arms. Instead, he plunders her mouth with his, fire racing throug his veins at the bold touch of her tongue against his. His arms tighten around her, wanting to be closer to her._

_Oliver walked Felicity back until her back hit the wall. A surprised gasp escapes from between her lips at the feel of the cold wall against her bare back. Breaking the kiss, he trails kisses across her jaw line, down her neck and to her breast. He pauses for a moment, memorizing the fullness and beauty of her breasts. Reverently, he brushed his thumb across her puckered nipple._

_Felicity coveres his hand with her own and presses it harder against her chest. She groans and lays her head back against the wall. Leaning forward, Oliver captures her breast in his mouth. Her hands grip his head and pulls him closer as her breathing becomes more erratic. He licks, suckles and nips her breasts until he has her gasping for air and calling his name._

_"Oliver please," she cries as she grinds her hot center against his erection. "I need...."_

_He knows what she needs. He needs her too. He needs to be inside her now. But before he finally makes her his, he has to taste her._

_He kisses his way down her body until he came to the juncture of her thighs. Felicity's breath hitches once she realizes what he was going to do. Oliver looks up, locking eyes with her, before leaning forward and sweeping his tongue across her clit. Felicity's eyes roll back and her back arches off the wall as sparks shoot through her body. Gripping her thighs to keep her steady, Oliver begins making love to her with his tongue. He groans at the deliciscous taste of her. She tastes like the most addictive honey in existence. The fantasies he had didn't compare to her actual taste. Her hands grip his hair, pushing him closer, while her right leg rests over his shoulder. Her hips rock back and forth. Her cries of ecstasy grow louder as she draws closer to the edge._

_"Oh god Oliver, yes," she shouts. "Don't stop. Don't stop."_

_He had no intention of stopping. Plunging two fingers into her wet heat, he envelopes her clit in his mouth. Her cries of ecstasy spur him on until he has her entire body shaking as she falls apart against his tongue. Her leg tightens around his shoulder as she grips his head closer to her center as fire charges through her veins. She calls his name repeatedly at every flick of his tongue._

_Breathing heavily, Felicity loosens her grip from Oliver's hair and drops her leg from his shoulder. He kisses and licks his way up her body, until he reaches her lips again. Without thought, he plunders her mouth again. He draws her tongue into his mouth, emitting a low growl when she slides her tongue along his. Breaking the kiss, he trails kisses across her jaw, up along her cheekbone until he reaches her ear._

_"I'm going to make love to you now," he whispers in her ear. "I'm going to enter you so deep, come in you so hard, that you'll never forget the feel of us together."_

_Felicity wraps her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. She digs her nails into his back causing a hiss of pleasure to escape his lips. Everywhere she touches sends an electrical charge through his body, straight to his cock. He feeels pushed beyond his control. He has to have her. Looking into Felicity's eyes, he slowly enters her. He watches as her mouth falls open, releasing a cry of ecstasy. His grip tightens on her waist, nearly blind with need since the first feel of her wet heat. Once he is completely inside her, pelvis to pelvis, he takes a moment to regain some semblance of control. If he didn't, he was going to fuck her into the wall instead of loving her as sweetly as she deserves._

_She had other plans._

_Felicity captures his earlobe between her lips before breathlessly telling him, "Fuck me Oliver."_

_That is all he needs to hear her to snap his last bit of control. He pulls out and then slams back into her. "Yes," she cries as he quickly pumps in and out of her. Leaning down, he bites her neck, wanting to mark her as his. She tightens around him, eliciting a deep groan from him. Each rake of her nails down his back deepens his need. Her legs tighten around his waist as she meets him thrust for thrust._

_"You feel so good," he tells her. "You're so beautiful."_

_"Oliver," Felicity moans. "Harder..."_

_Gripping her waist, he holds her against the wall, as he thrust into her harder and harder._

_"Like this baby," he growls into her ear._

_"Yes," she cries. She grips him tighter and cries out as each thrust heightens her pleasure. Each thrust is like molten lava flowing through her body. He stretches and fills her, bringing her closer to the edge of ecstasy._

_Both of their bodies were slick with sweat as they made love against the wall. All that can be heard in the space is the slap of their bodies joining together repeatedly. Oliver leans down and licks her neck, sending a jolt straight to her center. Felicity has a moment, where she teeters on the edge. She doesn't want this exquiste moment to end but knows the tumble will be so very good._

_"Come for me baby," Oliver commands as he plunges into her body. A scream is torn from her lips as she tumbles over._

_White hot pleasure tears through her body, as her cries ring through the room. She has never felt anything like this, her body overtaken by the feel of him. His delicious scent envelopes her as her body explodes with pleasure. Her keening cry triggers Oliver's orgasm. One, two, three more thrusts and he loses himself in her body; in her arms. He shouts her name over and over again, his release blinding him to everything but the softness and heat of her body._

_Soon their breathing returns to normal. Felicity lets her legs slip from around his waist to the floor. Oliver is still holding her close, his head resting in the crook of her neck. She runs her hands through his hair, content and happy._

**Present**

Felicity still glows with happiness as she watches Oliver walk to her bathroom from the comfort of her bed. After they both recovered from that first time against the wall, they quickly dressed and rushed to her apartment on his motorcycle. They raced up to her apartment, barely shutting the door before Oliver stripped her of all her clothes and carried her to her bedroom. He layed her on her bed and proceeded to explore every inch of her body before making passionate love to her. Repeatedly. He has incredible stamina and apparently so does she.

Felicity even had the pleasure of exploring his body. Every delectable muscle she'd watch with silent longing for the past couple of years. She took him in her mouth, licked each indent of his abdominal muscles and discovered all his hidden pleasure spots. But even more than how physically close they had grown, it was the moments in between that she cherished even more. They talked. About nothing. About anything. He told her about some of his happier childhood memories. She told him about being a computer nerd. They joked and he found out she was extremely ticklish.

Now it was morning and he was still with her. Last night, she hadn't been sure if he wanted anything beyond one night. Waking up, feeling his kisses against her neck, she knew they were more than one night. They are more than the physical. Watching him walk back into her room, a smile on his face, she knows they are something that ends with happily ever after.

 


End file.
